the amazon and the idiot
by The Angel Of Hell's Gates
Summary: Ok I was half awake when I wrote this so I thought I spread the humor I felt reading this so enjoy Jaune's a diligent huntsman in training going about his morning routine. Pryyha goes looking for him.


**Hello This is Remington. I have found I've been sleep writing or something of the sort. I'm half asleep at my computer desk and I write random shit and in the morning I wake up and I find stuff. this happened to be one of them. idk why I wrote it like I did but oh well. Enjoy**

* * *

Jaune was an idiot. This was evident to the entire student and staff body of beacon. Without a semblance and sneaking his way into beacon he was up the creek without a paddle. All He really had was his Seven sisters brief training along with his fathers few and far between lessons and a book, but this idiot was not weak.

Waking up before the rest of the team, Jaune took his clothes to the connected restroom. Stripping out the full-length pajamas, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was not proud of his body. Bruises, cuts, and welts littered his taunt skin. Muscles rippled under his skin with every move he made and he rolled his shoulders causing several joints to pop. He turned away and got dressed in his jeans hoodie and armor. He pulled on his boots and yanked on his gloves. He walked out into the dorm room to see everyone was still asleep. He smiled and left a note.

" **Going to train. Be back later.** " He grabbed his scroll and walked out. Beacon Academy had a series of private training rooms which Jaune took advantage of to train early before classes.

"Hey Professor Grim." Jaune smiled and waved to the only other person up this early. Professor Zechariah Grim was an extremely scary person, He used to specialize in assassinating grim rather than straight attacks. He had bright amber eyes and chin length brown hair he always just pushed back.

"Your usual room is open." He said and returned to a book he was reading. Jaune walked to the last training room and shut the door. It was about the size of a small classroom, but it was equipped fully.

Jaune slipped off his boots, armor and hoodie before wrapping his feet and hands. He then set his eyes on his first victim. The punching bag. He slowly approached clenching and unclenching his fist. The first swing echoed through the room before he began to just assault the bag with all his might. The punches and kicks were brutal and strong.

He delivered a full force punch and the hook at the top of the chain snapped. The bag flew into the wall before landing on the floor.

"Oh man. Now I'm in for it." He groaned checking the damage

Elsewhere same time

In the JNPR dorm, another team member was rising. The queen of the Arena, Pyrrha Nikos. She smiled as he hair was in a mess, sleep lines adorned half of her face and drool was on her cheek. Cradled in her arms was one of Jaune's shirts. She always stole one to sleep with to smell his scent.

"Mmmm. That was a wonderful dream." She said as she stretched her back and stood up. She hurried into the restroom and changed clothes.

Since the Dance, Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune only grew more but it seemed Jaune was oblivious to it. Pyrrha didn't agree to train Jaune just to help him but to maybe make him see her as more than just a partner. As she was getting her bag ready for her classes she noticed Jaune's note.

"He's training without me?" She asked herself. She grabbed her scroll and exited the dorm. She went to the roof but he wasn't there. She checked with Professor Grim and He smirked before pointing to the last door.

"Try to keep it PG in there." Professor Grim said.

She expected to find him fumbling around with his sword and shield. What she was not expecting was a very wonderful view of his chiseled body. She was frozen at the door watching as the taunt muscles flexed and relaxed as he punched away at the new punching bag. He stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm and turning to the door, giving Pyrrha a wonderful display of his abs.

"Pyrrha! Are you ok?!" Jaune was beside Pyrrha, pressing a towel to her bloody nose as her cheeks began to become red. She noted his close proximity to her and more blood began to pour. He kept the towel pressed to her nose and kept checking till it finally stopped. He looked at the time in surprise.

"Wow I've been here that long. I better get dressed." He said turning to get his clothes but Pyrrha grabbed his wrist.

"I can't take it anymore." Pyrrha whispered.

"What? What did you-" his next question was cut short as she pulled him to her and locked lips with him. He was paralyzed but soon reciprocated the kiss. She pulled away and smiled a goofy grin as her cheeks turned a shade of Red that would put Ruby's cloak to shame.

In the cafeteria some time later.

Team RWBY have taken down a nevermore, a sociopath, a mecha and a horde of grim, but they weren't prepared for what sat before them.

Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc sitting side by side holding hands with furious blushes.

"Soooo." Ruby decided to begin but wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you guys….?" Blake began.

"You know…?" Yang continued.

"Together now?" Weiss finished.

"Mhmm Jaune's my boyfriend."

"FINALLY!" Yang yelled banging both hands on the table.

"I fully agree." Ren commented as Nora continued to eat pancakes perched in his lap.

"Hey Jaune? You should train without your shirt more often." Pyrrha said and everyone began to regret supporting the two. The Idiot and the Amazon.


End file.
